


Oh No, the Gays, They’re coming

by Confidentalinfo



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Disorder, Awkward Flirting, Bad Parents Alador Blight and Odalia Blight, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Bisexuality, Boscha Redemption (The Owl House), Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, College, Depression, Dorms, Edric is single, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Flirty Luz Noceda, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Good Friend Willow Park, Good Parent Eda Clawthorne, Good Siblings Edric & Emira Blight, Group chat, Gus is smallboi, Human AU, Human Amity Blight, I have issues, Luz Has Two Moms, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Skara is a good person, So is Lucia Noceda, Texting, Touch-Starved Amity Blight, Underage Drinking, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight, amity is law student, i love these children with all my heart, luz is art student, no Beta we are real men, writing instead of sleeping?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confidentalinfo/pseuds/Confidentalinfo
Summary: A group of ragtag kids in the same dorm almost destroying everything- what can go wrong?A lot actually. Follow these kids as they go through college, together, on the same floor, committing arson and gay crimes.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Boscha, Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Bo/Cat/Skara (The Owl House), Boscha & Skara (The Owl House), Boscha & Willow Park, Boscha/Willow Park, Edric Blight & Emira Blight & Gus Porter, Emira Blight/Viney, Luz Noceda & Viney, Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	1. Boscha Has issues

**Teen Angst**  
  
(January 7th, 2021)

**Blight1:** Did anyone else hear the crashing?

**Blight2:** yes

**TomatoFace:** Absolutely

**Luzura:** I thought it was just me?? From lack of sleep-

**DaddyIssues:** Sorry ladies to wake y’all up but it was me, I crashed a moped.

**TomatoFace:** how.. how did you manage to get a moped up here in the first place?

**Daddyissues:** Good question. Don’t have an answer to that

**Blight1:** BOSCHA LET ME TRY THE MOPED

**Luzura:** Please don’t let Ed try the moped, I’m surprised nothing is even badly damaged.

**Blight2:** _Badly damaged_ she says

**TomatoFace:** this is a terrible day for our dorm. Willow might kill Boscha- if I don’t get to her first.

**Daddyissues:** ahhh Willow could do anything to me and I’d thank her

**PlantBearer:** What did you do

**IllusionBoi:** MY POOR DORM ROOM!!

**Daddyissues:** oh yea I forgot I crashed into Gus’ dorm.

**PlantBearer:** You did.. WHAT NOW?

**Daddyissues:** oops yolo

**TomatoFace:** no one even says that anymore-

**Luzura:** I do

**TomatoFace:** I- ok nevermind. I guess people still use it 

**Blight1:** _Simp_

**Blight2:** _Simp_

**DaddyIssues:** _Simp_

**BeastKeeper:** _SIMP_

**Luzura:**..?

**Daddyissues:** LMAO and she doesn't even realize why you're a SIMP Amity.

**TomatoFace went IDLE**

**DaddyIssues:** do y'all hear that? its like, high pitched screeching and something running down the-

**Daddyissues:** OH NO

**Blight1:** Rip Boscha 2021

**PlantBearer:** No one will miss her

**Luzura:** Isn't that a bit harsh Willow? She is your girlfriend after all

**PlantBearer:** I would never date an idiot who knows than to fuck with Blight.

**Daddyissues:** Pls someone call 911 I'm outside and cold and its raining, and Amity keeps throwing my shit out of our dorm room window

**TomatoFace:** And you failed to add the fact you RUMMAGED THROUGH MY FUCKING DIARY EARLIER?

**Luzura:** Amity- I think you need to calm down, Boscha apologize to her right now.

**Daddyissues:** No

**Luzura:** Boscha

**DaddyIssues:** No

**Luzura: _BOSCHA_**

**DaddyIssues:** mmm... no.

**Luzura:** Ill tell your secrets

**DaddyIssues:** *GASP* you wouldn't you girlscout honored and everything!

**Luzura:** Apologize to Amity or I'll break that honor.

**Daddyissues:** Fine, Amity I'm sorry that your diary was just right there begging to be read

**PlantBearer:** Can she get anymore stupid..

**TomatoFace:** Mm no fuck you

**DaddyIssues:** See?

**Blight2:** Did we all just forget there's a hole in the drywall just now?

**BeastKeeper:** Yes. Emira darling?

**Blight2:** Yes my love?

**Beastkeeper:** Come lay with me in bed ;)

**Blight2:** on my way Viney-

**Blight1:** amity just grabbed the moped and chucked it at Boscha, now Boscha is threatening to send the diary entries all across the school

**Blight2:** I'm sure our sister wont kill Boscha so nothing to worry about, anyways off to see viney!

**Blight1 has Changed Blight2 name to Simp**

**Luzura:** Amity please stop i'm coming

**Daddyissues:** Please control your girlfriend Luz, I'm getting stared at out here with a destroyed moped- how the FUCK did she even lift it and throw it?

**TomatoFace:** LUZ ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND

**Daddyissues:** Thats hard to believe-

**Luzura:** Please Amity just relax, just let Boscha come back up and you can spend a night in my dorm with me

**TomatoFace:** I- Ok :)

**Daddyissues:** Wow that was easy, say, my mom is going to kill me for wrecking this moped already..

**Simp:** Edric?? Why did you change my fucking name

**Blight1:** Cause you are

**TomatoFace:** wow.

**IllusionBoi:** Do you think Bump will get this fixed for me? or do you think itll just cause more issues?

**Luzura:** More issues

**PlantBearer:** Definitely more issues

**DaddyIssues:** Don't tell that old man he might actually kick me out, if the moped in the middle of the yard doesn't

**BeastKeeper:** Yea sounds about right, I remember him losing his shit on me having dual degrees

**IllusionBoi:** ;-;

**PlantBearer:** I'm almost out of class anyone want something to eat? 

**DaddyIssues:** Yes pls

**PlantBearer:** Not you I'm mad at you

**DaddyIssues:** Willow- darling, the lvoe of my life

**Blight1:** lvoe

**Simp:** Lvoe

**Skarheart:** LVOE lmao

**TomatoFace:** imagine fucking up tpying

**TomatoFace:** oh no

**DaddyIssues Took a Screenshot**

**Daddyissues:** Amazing

**Luzura:** Amity? Why am i hearing screaming come from my bathroom?

**TomatoFace:** oh no reason, just stubbed my toe

**Blight1:** (gay panic)

**Simp:** Defo

**Edric Blight's GroupChat**

**Edric Blight added Willow Park to GroupChat**

**Edric Blight added Emira Blight to GroupChat**

**Edric Blight added Boscha to GroupChat**

**Edrict Blight added Viney to GroupChat**

**Edric Blight changed GroupChat name to Lumity's Cupids**

**Edric Blight:** Ladies I gathered you all here today for one simple reason...

**Edric Blight:** Amity and Luz's oblivion to one another

**Willow Park:** I abolsutely agree the other day Amity accidentally shouted I love you to Luz who just blinked and said I love you too friend!

**Boscha:** Why am i here? do you all have short term memory loss? AMITY THREW A FUCKINNG MOPED AT MEEEEEEEEEE

**Emira Blight:** Oh no worries, I'm sure Bump won't do anything to any of us, our family is the only reason this college has funding.

**Boscha:** That was?? not the concern?? Emira?? 

**Emira** **Blight:** Oop-

**Viney:** Pretty sure it’s a Blight thing

**Willow Park:** oh yea no I believe it

**Edric Blight:** What do you mean?

**Emira Blight:** Blight thing?

**Boscha:** Having no need to worry because your parents control everything- and there’s also the gene yall have of being flustered messes. Oh- wait- oblivious is what you meant huh

**Viney:** ... yes Boscha but the other points were solid too. 

**Boscha:** •:^)

**Willow Park:** Why does your smiley face have a big dot? Honey is there a pimple there again-

**Boscha:** What? No. It’s my third eye cause I know how everything is going to turn out- some say I can tell the future

**Willow Park:** Literally no one says that but it’s cute 

**Boscha:** •:^( at least you think I’m cute 

**Willow Park:** When you’re not being a lil bitch.

**Emira Blight:** Ouch that did a lotta damage

**Edric Blight:** Not even flex tape can fix that

**Viney:** Ope anyways Edric did you actually have a play or are you hoping someone else does

**Edric Blight:** Absolutely I don’t have a plan I hoped u guys actually 

**Willow Park:** With the oblivion of those two? I don’t know how we’d get them to even realize ones confessing

**Viney:** Just shove them into a closet and hope for the best?

**Emira Blight:** isn’t that what Amity and Edric did to us?

**Viney:** Exactly my love :)

**Boscha:** or I could fist fight Amity until she confesses?

**Willow Park:** honey I love you but no-

**Boscha:** let. Me. Fight. Amity.

**Edric Blight:** YES FIGHT

**Willow Park:** this is going nowhere. 


	2. It’s like Boiling Hot?

**Blight1:** straight hair

 **Simp:** Straight A’s

 **TomatoFace:** what are you doing 

**Blight1:** Straight forward

 **Blight1:** Straight path

 **TomatoFace:** Don’t you dare.

 **Simp:** I don’t cut corners

 **Blight1:** I make a point to be on time

 **Daddyissues:** HEAD OF THE STUDENT COUNCIL

 **TomatoFace:** Not you too Boscha, I hate you all.

 **Simp:** I don’t black out at parties

 **Blight1:** I jam to Paul McCartney

 **DaddyIssues:** If you ask me how I’m doing I’ll well

 **Blight1:** Hmmmm

 **Simp:** I was adopted when I was 2 

**TomatoFace:** you know damn well I wasn’t adopted

 **DaddyIssues:** my parents spoiled me rotten often

 **Blight1:** I ask myself what did I do? To get as far as I gotten

 **DaddyIssues:** a pretty girl walks by my locker~ 

**Simp:** My heart gives a flutter but I don’t dare utter a word 

**Blight:** CAUSE THATD BE ABSURD BEHAVIOR FOR-

**Blight1 Changes TomatoFace’s Name to LittleMissPerfect**

**Blight1:** ok I’m done

 **simp:** that was a lot of effort thanks Boscha for the help tho

 **Daddyissues:** Anythung ti annoy Amity :^)

 **LittleMissPerfect:** This is worse than the TomatoFace.

 **Luzura:** I- no no that works it’s quite adorable 

**LittleMissPerfect:** djjejeudbeisneishe

 **Luzura:** Wait- u.. u gy?

 **LittleMissPerfect:** gy?

 **Luzura:** gay

 **LittleMissPerfect:** I,, I am?

 **Simp:** you think that she was straight even after meeting her siblings? The gay gene runs strong in the Blights household

 **Luzura:** That’s awesome! I’m bisexual ^_^

 **LittleMissPerfect:**... I’ll be right back.

 **Blight1:** oop

 **Luzura:** did I say something wrong?

 **Simp:** No honey you did everything just right, you’ll realize once you get older

 **Luzura:**?? That’s mildly concerning

 **DaddyIssues:** I sensed an Amity in distress and came as soon as I can to rub it in

 **Luzura:** That’s mean Boscha

 **DaddyIssues:** she’s my best friend?? I’m allowed to be mean

 **Blight1:** I think Luz is her best friend

 **LittleMissPerfect:** Luz is my best friend

 **DaddyIssues:** ;^; fucking bisch 

**PlantBearer:** Oh honey, it’s ok that you’re no ones best friend

 **DaddyIssues:** I’m?? Your?? Girlfriend?? Don’t I also take the role of your best friend??

 **PlantBearer:** getting extra cocky aren’t you. No Gus and Luz took that spot

 **DaddyIssues:** Luz I challenge you to a d-d-dUALLL

 **Luzura:** Which game? Pokémon, Magic, or Yuh-Gi-Oh?

 **DaddyIssues:** Magic. Right now. 

**PlantBearer:** Aren’t you supposed to be in class Boscha?

 **DaddyIssues:** I ditched cause I hate this class- I didn’t pay money to just read from a boring ass text book

 **LittleMissPerfect:** I did. 

**DaddyIssues:** Not my fault you picked law studies.

 **LittleMissPerfect:** You picked Forensics? You also have a lot of things containing the law?

 **DaddyIssues:** Yes but the difference is, I don’t really have to talk to many people and prove a point, science does that for me. You, on the other hand have to argue and win.

 **PlantBearer:** That’s the most I’ve ever seen you text. In a coherent sentence for the matter of fact.

 **DaddyIssues:** oh no we gotta change thay

 **Luzura:** Boscha hurry up I have class in 30

 **LittleMissPerfect:** wait.. what’s magic?

 **Blight1:** Gasp, darling bby sister, mittens, how do you not KNOW Magic the Gathering?

 **LittleMissPerfect:** Uhm. I didn’t play dumb card games and focused on my schoolwork? Like a normal person.

 **PlantBearer:** Amity, darling, it’s normal to focus on schoolwork but whatever you did was not normal. You went out of your way to get extra credit and to prove you were better.

 **DaddyIssues:** what my wife said. 

**Luzura:** I agree, we barely met freshmen year of highschool and you were kind of scary with how obsessed you were of being perfect, but it’s ok now! 

**LittleMissPerfect:** I guess you’re right. But still it’s important for me.

 **DaddyIssues:** Ope can’t say the samee

 **Luzura:** I picked a degree that both is useless and my passion!

 **DaddyIssues:** that’s the most depressing thing I’ve ever heard in my life

 **LittleMissPerfect:** Everything in your life is depressing.

 **DaddyIssues:** Ouch

 **PlantBearer:** _RUDE_

 **LittleMissPerfect:** Except you Willow, you’re the reason Boscha has some light. 

**Daddyissues:** *that did a lot of damage*

 **DaddyIssues:** Yknow what would fix it tho? A kisth 

**PlantBearer:** If you behave..

 **DaddyIssues:** :^) I’m so good at that

 **Blight1:** how long do you think that’s going to last?

 **LittleMissPerfect:** 45 seconds.

 **Luzura:** How do you know that-

 **Daddyissues:** hey y’all. Do you think if I shove my hand into boiling water it’ll hurt?

 **Luzura:** oh- but Yes it does. Especially if you touch the bottom of the pan.

 **LittleMissPerfect:** Luz!!

 **Daddyissues:** I have the Strong Urge™️ to one up this bitch

 **PlantBearer:** Boscha Rose Prescott

 **DaddyIssues:** On second thought I might just go cry. I’m sorry.

 **LittleMissPerfect:** Good.

 **Luzura:** Amity!

 **LittleMissPerfect:** Sorry Luz. She needs to be humbled.

 **Illusionboi:** oh wow. 

**PlantBearer:** Oh, Gus, we still on for horro movie night? Luz? After class?

 **LittleMissPerfect:** What.. horror movie?

 **Luzura:** CandyMan.. wanna come watch?

 **DaddyIssues:** love of my life, can I come?

 **LittleMissPerfect:** Yes.

 **PlantBearer:** Yes

 **IllusionBoi:** Not me 5th wheeling again.

 **Luzura:**??

 **LittleMissPerfect:** hahabwhat?youfifthwheeling?meandluzaeenrdatingwhosamity

**LittleMissPerfect went offline**

**Simp:** she’s broken again.

 **BeastKeeper:** I’ll get the tissues, do you want to make the tea this time Emira?

 **Simp:** yea.

 **Luzura:** Is she going to be ok??

 **Simp:** Oh yea this is normal, she’ll be ok by the time you guys do your horror thing. 

**IllusionBoi:** lol

 **DaddyIssues:** I hope it’s so scary Willow holds onto me for comfort 

**PlantBearer:** You know that’s you right? Holding on for dear life??

 **DaddyIssues:** ssshhhh

 **PlantBearer:** Sigh you’re a disaster 

**DaddyIssues:** You love me

 **PlantBearer:** do I?

**DaddyIssues went offline**

**PlantBearer:** oops.

 **Luzura:** just an hour and half to go! 

**IllusionBoi:** Yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I’m alive, I’m halfway through my other chapter for my other story but this one is easier to write cause it’s more chaos and less actual story building


	3. Mild Author Notes

If any of y’all saw that mess up. No you didn’t 

I accidentally screwed up and posted sometning and then deleted the first chapter and then it became a mess and I shouldn’t be writing at four in the morning. Reminder for me the creator.   
  


Jk I’m still writing- Confo


End file.
